


Fighting For You

by tomlenson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, harry and the girl aren't really together louis just thinks they are, idk this is kind of sad in parts and not, larry stylinson - Freeform, that makes no sense whatever, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came and he was left alone – with nothing to thrive for, but to fight for the survival of humanity.  And then the unknown started to set in and with these creatures walking about, people needed to be aware of the other things some are inheriting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever associated with One Direction. This story is complete fiction and any characters other than One Direction or people they have in fact associated with are mine.

Nobody knows how it started, how the dead came to ruling the world.  Everyone seemed to be expecting this though – you know the _Zombie Apocalypse_.  Maybe they just did not see it coming this fast and so suddenly.  Someone would presume that with everyone wanting something like this to happen that they would have already sent out a broadcast through the radio or television, but this came so suddenly, no one expected it to just _happen_.

In the movies, everyone just _knows_ how to ward off zombies, being born with the ability to fight combat.  What they do not tell you is that that will never actually happen.  It is crazy really; sitting back and watching so many people die because they have no possible way of fighting off a swarm of the flesh eaters.  Not everyone has the ability to find shelter and start the process of survival.

It is pretty scary, but that is where _he_ comes in.

Some people became almost _immune_ , something that only a handful of people were able to maintain when this whole world turned into hell.  People do not realize what amazing _gift_ they have contained because most do not know how to channel it.  Really, it could just be a side-effect to some, but no one really knows.

He has run into people like him as well, people with this gift, but no one else seems to have figured out how to defend themselves, to fight against the creatures, and therefore, he keeps to himself to avoid anymore unnecessary trouble.  He probably could have saved him, but ever since his sister died, he just could not bring it upon himself to replace her.

_He had no one_.

It is the only way he is managing to stay alive.  No one to slow him down.  His sister had taken her life to help keep him alive, because he was the _chosen one_.  She kissed his cheek and ran for the herd of zombies, distracting the flesh eaters while he managed to escape, knowing perfectly well he had a better chance of surviving anyways.

He missed her, everyday, but he is alive because of her, and that is all he can ask for.

~ ~ ~

The growls ripped throughout the air like a stampede of wild horses.  It was a scary thing to witness, that instead of beautiful creatures, Earth is damned with the devil’s children.  As the dead rise, the living is to take their place in the graves.  They attacked anything living with a beating heart, no matter if it’s human or animal; these beasts feed on the flesh, tearing the muscle clean from the bone.  More of these creatures roamed the earth with each passing day, taking away what the place used to be.

He was scared, there was no doubt in that, but he knew how to remain calm and composed, and that allows him to still be here today.  He’s learned the tricks of the trade though; how staying in smaller towns and avoiding the larger cities, there are less biters.  It’s easier this way too, because resources are much easier to obtain, and shelter is much simpler to overcome.  When he had first started out and ended up in a large city, he had witnessed by too many gruesome attacks, the screams not leaving his dreams for weeks.

The boy stood position on the edge of the balcony to his safe house.  The sun beat down, heat waves seen clear in the distance.  It was a good day, a perfect day for hunting.  A perfect day to help him clear his mind.  The boy held his bow up, ready to poise when the next wave of zombies decided to walk on by, looking for their own meal.

~ ~ ~

It had been a long day, and when Louis was walking home, the familiar feeling of relief from getting done work and going home for the weekend was great.  He finally had the couple days off to do what he liked.  Everything had been going by so smoothly too, nothing seemed to be out of place until as he rounded the corner of his parent’s house, a sudden figure jumped him from behind.  Louis tried calling out, but the person held their hands over his mouth.

“Louis, shut up.” Charlotte order, her hands still pressed tightly against his mouth.  “Come on, I’ll explain inside.” She stated and grabbed for Louis’ hand and pulled him towards the house, right for the second floor and into the room with the garage beside it.  Once inside, she slammed the door shut and locked it.  He did a full turned around the room before his eyes landed right on the bed which housed an array of different guns.

“Lottie, what’s going on?” Louis asked, his voice wavering at the end.

Charlotte sighed, taking a gentle hold of Louis’ hand and pulling him towards the bed.  “Did anything seem, suspicious when you were walking home from work today?”  She asked, her head hanging as he cradled his hand.

Louis gave Charlotte a nod as he thought about how he had not seen a single soul or car on the walk back, how everything seemed completely dead to the world.

“Okay, now, did you see anyone that had a funny walk or tried talking to you?”  As if something just triggered inside him, the memory of how someone had indeed ran at him and almost attacked him, their mouths continuously trying to bite at him.  He turned to Charlotte, playing back his day.  Tears sprung to her eyes as he retold the story.

“It happened, it really happened.” She cried.

This panicked Louis, he had absolutely no idea what was even going on.  Everything that he thought could possibly be happening just drew him right to a blank.  He pushed a couple fingers under Charlotte’s chin to get her to look at him.  “Lottie, you’re scaring me.  What is happening?”

Charlotte came to sit on the bed beside her older brother, her back facing him and her head hanging low.  He knew what she is about to say was not going to be good news, anybody could guess that.  Though, once she looked up and turned her head to look over his shoulder and right at me.  He saw it – the fear.  More tears welled up and spilled over his lashes.

She reached behind him, retrieving the Remington 870 shotgun and handing it over to Louis.  “Louis, it has begun.  The world is ending, and the dead is walking.

~ ~ ~

Louis pressed on faster, his breath coming out in heavy pants as his feet smacked against the ground **.**   He burst through the doors of an old warehouse as the growls of the creatures seemed to sound closer.  It took nearly everything in him to get his legs moving quicker.  His companion ran beside him, panting nearly as hard as he was as they ran from the creatures.  All Louis needed to do was get to his shelter, and everything will be alright.

His companion, or his black German shepherd named Fry, looked up to him as if he was trying to communicate with him.  Louis smiled and stopped running once they reached an open field, turning around to face the warehouse they just ran from and where all the growls erupted from. With a quick wave of his hand, the building burst, dust flying everywhere as the building caved in on itself, killing everything off inside as it completely leveled out.

A victorious smile came upon Louis’ lips, and his dog let out a happy bark.  A weight lifted from Louis as he knew he had made it through another day as him and Fry walked the rest of the way to the apartment buildings.  They came across the occasional zombie as they went, but it hardly did anything as all Louis had to do was shoot and arrow through their skull, and then go and retrieve it.  It was hardly anything in this area; nothing really came through as he knew the ropes into not making a lot of noise or streaming a lot of light.  Louis knew to only make day trips, which the risky food trips into the town he would need to leave at the crack of dawn in order to make it back before dusk.  Louis knew how to live in this new life; he adapted rather quickly, especially when he had his sister with him.

As Louis came close to the apartment, he bent over to allow Fry to hope up and lay across his shoulders.  Louis waved his hand again, and the fire escape ladder came down for him to climb up.   Louis had, once he found this apartment, had completely destroyed the lobby and the stairs leading up to his third story level.  The only possible way for someone to get into his house is to go up the ladder and through his window, but he always pulls the ladder up, and he can only reach it due to his _condition_.

The place was rather homey considering what is going on in the outside world.  It’s a small two bedroom home, a decent sized kitchenette, and a living room.  Since the water and the hydro do not work, he uses a bucket for the toilet, and makes water runs for the pond on the other side of the building.  The front door is completely barricaded and absolutely nothing would be able to come through, and although the entrance to the level (even though he had destroyed them all the way to the second floor) he had managed to build a large barricade as well.

Louis liked his home; it was something great to look forward to when he was finally heading back after a long day.  It almost made him feel like the world was alright, and he was just going home after a long day of work, but as he took a look around, and realized how he actually _had_ to enter, it all vanished rather suddenly.

Louis allowed Fry to jump off him once they reached the top, and he quickly pulled the ladder up and out of reach from anything.  He opened the window to his apartment and smiled once he actually climbed through with his dog in tow.  The window locked with ease and Louis gave a content sigh as he knew he was as save as he could get at the moment.  He liked this, getting the homey feeling of ‘ _honey, I’m home_ ’ and walking to the kitchen to get something small to eat.  He pulled a can of peaches from the cupboard and a can of tangerines for the dog (because he hates canned tangerines).  The two ate, side by side as Louis had his back against the cupboards with the can between his knees and spooned at the jelly and fruit; with his other hand on the back his Fry.

It was a pretty easy night; Louis pulled a book from the bookcase by the broken television, and dozed off a couple times with Fry curled on his lap.  Louis knew it was late, that he really needs to head to bed, but he is in the state of denial, and just _needed_ to finish another chapter before getting up, but his quiet time was interrupted with Fry’s head shooting up and look right at the window, followed by a load gun shut and a scream.


	2. Chapter Two

Louis had always wanted to be an actor, to become the next Jack Nicholson or Michael Caine.  He wanted to be remembered, to be number one on the greatest actors list of all time. Louis did everything he could. He was naturally a really hyperactive child, outgoing and always being so outspoken. Acting really helped Louis to become something of himself. Louis was always found auditioning for plays at his school or at the down theatre. It was something he loved doing and he nearly got the lead role in all the plays. When he was not helping his mother around the house or his little sisters with their homework, Louis could be found hanging around the theatre or in the park coming up with new play ideas.

It’s his passion, it always had been.  Louis likes to dream big, to go and travel the world and run off to New York to pursue his dream in Broadway or go to Los Angeles to become a movie star.  His dreams blew far from proportion and even if his mother told him he could do something great like acting, he always knew he would not.  Acting is a hard job to live off of.  He knows that a lot of aspiring actors and actresses find other occupations to pay for their rent and bills and all their essentials as they try to make it into the big leagues.  Louis knows he is not good at many things.  He is loud and obnoxious and always seeming to want to be the centre of attention.  That’s why he likes acting.  When he landed the lead role in his high school production of  _Grease_ , acting has just become second nature.

His family really backed him up on his future job because he was just generally a  _good_ kid.  Sure he got in trouble a lot at school for acting out, but he never did anything  _bad_. Louis had a good group of friends that really just liked to have fun and his girlfriend had been a very lovely young girl.  But relationships end and friendships fall apart, and Louis soon found that he was not going anywhere after high school; New York had been a fallen dream, and the acting school had not accepted him. It was a pretty sad time, but he moved on and the local library seemed to enjoy having him, so he took that as a job and had been working there ever since.

The job got boring every once in a while, but it gave Louis enough pocket money each week, and even if he was still living with his mother, it did not really bother him. The only thing that made it put Louis off was the fact that yes, he did need to be quiet for the entirety of the day, and he was not allowed to talk with anyone for more than ten minutes because “ _books need to be shelved Louis!_ ” the Librarian would hiss. Louis would always roll his eyes because the lady was a grouch, but their boss liked Louis a lot, so the woman checking books in and out had no say in what Louis did half the time.

Truly, Louis does miss his old shitty life, the one that showed he was going absolutely nowhere, but that was okay, because Louis knew his sisters were safe.  Louis always had been the one in the family to be  _very_ protective, always there when his sisters or mother needed his assistance. So when the world ended and Louis received a phone call from his mother telling him that she loved him very much, and for him to look out for Charlotte because she knew that her oldest daughter was the only one going to survive the first couple hours at the most and the only one to make it home from school.  It was a rough couple hours and soon the hours turned into days and weeks.

Louis keeps track of the days that pass, how it’s been a year and twelve days since the beginning, and since he had to learn to fight with both a gun and bow. Being alone is pretty hard, with no one to really talk to but the dog that is sleeping peacefully on his lap.

It was when Louis just finished the tenth chapter of some mystery novel that he heard the bang and soon followed after a loud cry. Everything happened so quickly that Louis had no idea what to do.  Fry gave off a low growl (something Louis had taught her when danger is nearby and she does not attract a lot of attention) and she slowly got up to walk to the window.  Louis was a little stunned, unsure of what to do because he really has not saved nor  _seen_  anyone  _alive_  in months. With a sudden realization that there were indeed  _people_  outside, he stood quickly and grabbed his bow and a single arrow, and his small knife as he ran for the window and slipped through.

He first saw the hoard of zombies, maybe around eight, running after a group of six; four boys and two girls.  It was an easy target. Louis turned to the smaller German shepherd, demanding the animal to “ _stay_ ” as he positioned himself on the railing of the balcony.  With a loud whistle, Louis shot the arrow and quickly controlled it with a wave of his hand as it pierced each of the heads of the zombies, shooting so fast it ripped right through. With one last final wave, the arrow shot back to Louis and buried the head into a small pillow Louis placed for these exact scenarios.  Louis was going to quickly retrieve the arrow and hopefully slip back into the apartment had one of the men called out to him.

“Hey!” the man yelled, making Louis cringe with the way it rang through the deserted street, and he knew that more will come just from  _that_.  Louis stood with his back to the group, hoping that if he stood completely still he would go unnoticed – a lot like an ostrich would think, but. Luck was definitely not on his side today as Louis had thought from earlier events.  He spun on his heel, turning back to the group and noticed how they all were looking up to him, curiosity and desperation written all over them.  Louis made his way back to the railing, leaning over it a little to show the group he had his attention.

“Yes?”  Louis called down to them, shifting his shoulders and holding tight to the bow.

A boy stepped forward, Louis quickly realizing it had been the one which had yelled just from the familiarity of the voice.  “Do you think you could help us?”

Louis looked over the group, the way the girls leaned on one of the guys and how the others stood with a tiredness.  Louis wanted to help the group, he really did, but he had enough experiences to think twice and right now it was one of those times.

Louis pushed down the ladder, sliding his way down with an ease and quickly feeling his pocket for the knife in case.  He all but glided towards the group, watching each and eyeing up the taller, more muscular guys. But no one seemed to have the urge to attack the smaller boy and Louis hoped it stayed like that.

“I could,” he answered, stepping up to the man who spoke.

The man was about to reply, so close to actually  _having_  a civil conversation before a blonde pushed her way through, away from the curly lad and stared at Louis with a pointed look.  “What do you mean, you could?  Can you or can’t you?” she snapped, so close to Louis, he could feel the air breezing from her nose.

Another lad, a darker man grabbed the girl and pulled her back, glaring at her and mumbling a, “ _chill out, Anna_.” And gave Louis an apologetic look.  Louis knew perfectly well that these kids just wanted somewhere to call home too, that they wanted a nice place to sleep and food to be supplied and clean enough water to drink. But Louis was not the person to be supplying these kids the essentials. He knew he had enough food to feed these kids for a while. But the food would run out – too soon – and the more crowded his apartment would get, the more attention it would attract. Louis does get lonely sometimes and maybe if the group just consisted of  _maybe_  three of these people, he would have said yes in a heartbeat, but there is  _too many_.

“I –” he began, and he was prepared for the retaliation of saying no, but he was interrupted and Louis did not know if he really liked that or not.

“What about just for tonight? I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but we just need at least one night of sleep and we will be on our way,” the first man pleaded, stepping forward a bit (and Louis quickly stepped back).  “My name’s Liam, by the way.” He smiled and it was such a gentle smile Louis began to feel bad.

Sighing, Louis pulled his hand from the pocket which contained his knife because he did not feel as threatened as before.  “One night, that’s all,” he replied, turning a little and motioning for the group to follow.  “My name is Louis, and don’t mind Fry, she won’t bite unless commanded.”


	3. Chapter Three

Harry Styles was at his mother’s when everything happened.  It first started off like any other day, like most zombie apocalypses start in Hollywood movies.  Harry and his older sister Gemma were in the living room playing a game of Scrabble.  If this was going into detail, it would say something like; Harry was looking from his row to the board and deciding to pair the word  _dick_  with  _park_  which Gemma had spelt out a little earlier.  It would have said how Harry tried fighting back a burst of laughter while Gemma smacked Harry upside the head with a roll of the eyes, and how with one last smile a loud bang echoed throughout the entire house.  Harry stood to his feet in a defensive matter, ready to protect his sister at any cost, but then someone came smashing through the window behind Gemma and attacked her from behind.  The thing looked deadly, its eyes blood shot, but looking blind.  It had grabbed Gemma by her hair and pulled, latching on to the newly exposed skin of her neck.  She screamed loud, but Harry could only stand and stare, in too much shock to process what exactly was going on.

Looking back on it now, Harry blames himself for letting the thing get Gemma so fast and so quickly.  He hated himself because if he had pulled Gemma away from the window for a precaution, she might have been by his side now, alive and breathing.  Whoever knows the story (not many do), they always tell Harry not to blame himself because no one was prepared for this, and how could he be?  Harry usually just shrugs them off because he  _could have_  saved Gemma if he had been thinking straight.

When he met Zayn and Perrie, he thought he would hate them, for they still having their significant other, but Harry soon grew attached to the two, acting as if they  _were_  his more parental figure soon after.  Harry grew rather attached to the couple, always confiding in them whenever he was having another ‘breakdown’.  It was great like this.  They had their own little way of doing things and it seemed like they may possibly live through this hell, but soon enough, more came along and their group grew bigger.  Harry had mixed feelings about the new survivors, each one having their own distinct problems that Harry  _really_  did not like; especially  _her_.

Their group had been passing through a small campsite, looking for any sort of supplies one of the tents or RVs may had possessed at some point, but as their groups muscles – Liam – made his way into one of the RVs, a loud scream sounded – much higher than Liam’s ever could be – and a young girl came running out, tripping as she came down hard on the ground.  She looked close to tears as she scrambled back, trying for another RV in hopes of finding a new place to hide.  But she stops and looks over to see that no one is actually gaining on her and they are all really just standing around and watching.

She was a very decent looking girl before she turned into one of those cliché clingers, and then really, she just completely set off all hope.  She ran right for Harry (who would not though, honestly?), and literally threw herself onto the obvious (okay, only Zayn and Perrie and his family knew) gay boy, in hopes for comfort she clearly was not going to get if that was what she was hoping.

Harry looked around in a desperate plea for help; hopefully one of the others will catch onto the fact that he wanted this girl  _gone_.  Harry smiled when he saw Niall step up and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.  She looked up and at Harry, her eyebrows scrunching when she noticed that it was not Harry who had grabbed her shoulder.  She turned around with a small shy smile on her face when Niall came into view.

“Can you please kindly unhook yourself from my friend?”  Niall asked which had Perrie erupting into laughter behind them and the young girl glaring at the other blond. 

The found out a little while late that the blond girls name turned out to be Anna, and she had been camping in the RV which she came stumbling out of had the zombies come raiding through, and she managed to hide herself in the small bathroom.  It honestly was not a sob story like some of them had been through, but Anna clearly was hoping for a better reaction than them all just smiling sympathetically.  Really, she was one of  _those_  girls that really started to piss them off rather quickly.  The group though, knew they could not kick the poor girl out though – she will not go for they are not  _that_  heartless… yet.

Now here they are, standing in the middle of the street of a very small town, staring blankly at the window of a small apartment building after the boy named Louis.  Harry was mesmerized by the lad, nonetheless, and he is pretty sure Anna has picked up on that already.

Harry is snapped from his little daze when he feels a hand touch his shoulder, pulling him back into the real world and turn around to find Zayn standing beside him.

“Do you think you could lift Perrie up to pull down the ladder?” he asked, and the blond in question walking up to stand on Harry’s other side.

Harry nodded and turned to reach for Perrie, taking the girl’s small waist and practically just lifting her right onto his shoulders as if she weighed less than a leaf.  Perrie erupted into a soft giggle, and Zayn rolling his eyes because of  _course_  his girlfriend is ticklish on her sides.  As Harry stumbled over to stand under the ladder, Anna came trotting up behind them with a pout.

“You could have lifted me up, you know.”

“I’m taller than you sweet heart, and Zayn is shorter than Harry, so it made more sense to stick with the taller people.”  Harry is almost positive that Perrie stuck her tongue out at the short blond girl who in returned crossed her arms and looked away, her face scrunched in disappointment.

It got quite annoying some days, with Anna always stuck against Harry as if he was her life support.  It was mean to say the least, but Harry just did not want to tell Anna that he is into men, would rather her figure it out the hard way (but that could only be because he is so sick and tired of her clinginess, whatever).

Perrie managed to wrap her slim fingers round the bottom bar of the ladder and tug down in order to bring the ladder down all the way.  The two smiled at their success and Harry let Perrie down who walked back over to her boyfriend and gave him a gentle kiss to the cheek.  Harry looked to Liam, who gave him a quick nod that had Harry making his way up the ladder, and holding out hands to those to help them up and over, and finishing with the last person, he pulled the ladder back up.

When Harry stepped through the window of the boy’s apartment, he was not expecting a fairly clean and organized place, the front door boarded and the kitchen seemingly looking stocked well from where he stood.  He noticed Louis sat with his legs crossed and pulled up to him on the couch with a medium sized dog sitting up and the small beady black eyes looking back and forth from each of the intruders.  For once in his life, Harry felt safe, and he did not even think that it’s not because of the dog or the high up apartment, but it may have been the caramel colour haired boy sitting on the couch, bow and arrow in hand.

“I don’t have much space, just enough for one person and a dog to be honest, so I’ll have to offer each of you either the living room or the bathtub.”  Louis announced and stood, placing a hand on the top of the dogs head for the large creature growled lowly, threateningly to make sure no one tries anything stupid.

Liam smiled and nodded his head, a look of pure gratitude on his face.  “Thank you Louis, what you have to offer is enough; anything is enough really for you may have saved us another day.”

Louis scoffed and walked for a closet close to the front door, pulling thick wool blankets from the top, and Harry would be lying if he said he was not looking at the small sliver of skin exposed at Louis’ waist when he stretched up.  Honestly, just from what Harry could see, this boy still has seemingly sun kissed skin, even in the cloudy and foggy days this ending at brought.  ( _Harry may or may not be in love_.)

“Listen, y’all are going to be out of here by tomorrow anyways, so these sappy thanks you’re giving me are unnecessary, so just stop please.”  Louis mumbled, walking back over and dropping the stack of blankets on the table with a grunt.

Harry noticed Liam blush and step back a little, almost embarrassed for being called out like that and Harry really did not like how cold this boy was being.  He does understand that Louis has probably went through some crazy shit before they had met, but something about how _mean_ he really is being is not right, and okay, he does get that they are the guests and they _could_ be threats, but Louis did not _have_ to let them even if the consistent begging.

“Y’know, you didn’t need to let us up here, so this whole rude act of yours is pretty uncalled for.”  Harry announced, and quickly blushed when he realized what he had said had actually been said verbally.  But god, if looks could kill, Harry is almost _positive_ he would be murdered at this moment, for Louis glared at him far too intensely for it to even be deemed as comfortable.

“Sorry _mate_ , but I’m not stopping you lot from packing up and leaving – _I_ am the one letting you all stay in here so I am just taking my chances of trusting you to not steal my things or kill me in the night.  Sorry for being precautious.”  The man snapped and whistled lowly, the dog standing and running to Louis’ side and sitting up proper.  “Take this as a warning though, no one is allowed to leave the flat until morning and if I find any of my food missing I will slaughter each and every one of you.”

The group nodded their heads fast, not one of them taking their eyes off the petit man and the growling dog.  With an approved hum Harry watched how Louis waved a hand and a soft thud and click sounded from behind them all, indicating the window closing the lock sliding to keep them all in.

But Harry still felt at ease and safe.


End file.
